


Saga [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Undone Universe [podfic] [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, M/M, More-alien-than-usual!Asgardians, Norse Mythology - Freeform, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts, Threat of torture, Tony ogles everyone, but especially Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls into the closing portal, but he doesn’t make it out the other side before it snaps shut. Trapped in a universe where time runs oddly when mortals blink, and accompanied by a Not-Quite-Dead Steve Rogers, Tony mouths off to a goddess of death, goes cross-dressing with Thor and Loki, and learns to hate Asgardian engineering. Oh, and he may have caused the end of the universe as they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saga [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548610) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke). 



Length: 7:18:19  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Saga.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
